Sleepy
by Warriormeuh
Summary: Endormi. Viens me retrouver ce soir, ou ne viens pas... mais si tu le fais... soit réveillé Potter... sois réveillé... DM. OS Yaoi. Cadeau à Madchan. HPDM.


_Bonjouuuuurrrr_

_Dans la série Fanny fait des OS en veux tu en voila, voila un chtit OS que j'ai fait pour Ma Maddy pour son anniv :D. _

_C'est un HP/DM, donc homophobounet s'abstenir... ou tenter le truc et enfin devenir normal :p_

_Biensur tous les persos appartiennent à JKR, même si je prendrais bien Snapounet pour moi :p_

_Dernière chose, merci a toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé pour " Burn me " j'ai répondu à toutes les review sauf les anonymes ( mal fait ffnet des fois ) mais elles m'ont toutes fait énormément plaisir. Merci encore :D._

_Allez je vous laisse lire en paix :)_

_Et surtout ne partez pas avant la fin, j'ai une question a vous poser en fin de page :D_

**oOooOooOo**

Allongé sur le dos, les mains sous la nuque, Draco fixait intensément le plafond de son lit à baldaquin. Il réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait car il ne pouvait pas dormir. Comment dormir quand une personne partageait son lit et se collait contre lui avec autant de dévotion?...

Comment dormir quand cette personne n'était autre que Potter?

Cela faisait un mois que cela durait, un mois que Monsieur _Je-suis-somnanbule-Potter_ faisait fit de tous ses sors de verrouillage pour venir se mettre sous ses couettes et s'endormir contre son flanc, un mois que Draco rivalisait d'ingéniosité pour que la nuit qui suive se passe sans que Potter ne le prenne pour son doudou... sans succès.

Oh il avait essayé de le réveiller... et plus d'une fois! Il lui avait lancé des sorts, des plus bénins à la limite de l'impardonnable, mais rien n'y avait fait. Potter dormait et Potter dormait contre lui. C'était devenu une constante...

Sa magie émanait de lui par flot continu, semblant le protéger de toutes les agressions que voulait lui faire subir Malfoy. Il doutait presque qu'un avada kevadra puisse l'atteindre dans l'état de transe où il était.

Il arrivait tous les soir vers les minuits, désenclenchant par un mouvement de la main les loquets qu'aurait pu tenter de poser Malfoy, s'allongeait à ses coté émettant un soupir de contentement puis sombrait dans l'inconscience totale avant de partir une heure avant la sonnerie du réveil, pour certainement rejoindre des quartiers... et tout cela... EN DORMANT!

Qui aurait pu dire que le survivant était somnambule? Et que cette particularité le forçait à venir dormir sous les draps de son prétendu ennemi...

Draco s'était souvent demandé pourquoi chez lui, pourquoi dans son lit, mais la solution ne lui avait jamais apparu clairement, il avait même fini par trouver cela normal... Soyons réaliste il avait prit l'habitude...

Plus les nuits passaient, plus il trouvait cette compagnie agréable, et plus cela l'empêchait de dormir... comme ce soir...

Il venait de se surprendre à caresser les cheveux de Potter, et cela avait faillit lui faire pousser un cri d'horreur, surtout après avoir entendu le quasi ronronnement de ce dernier. Car il avait eut _envie _de le caresser, il avait eut _envie_ de le rassurer dans son sommeil, et ce n'était pas bon, PAS BON DU TOUT!

Bien sur, il avait remarqué que la situation lui échappait déjà depuis un bon moment. Il avait commencé à lui parler, si ce n'était pas tomber dans une folie précoce, ça, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il savait que dans l'intimité de la nuit, il s'était laissé aller à lui raconter ses peines et ses soucis, ses journées aussi et même à "discuter" avec lui des problèmes qu'il avait rencontré avec son alter ego journalier... Mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, la présence de Potter était tellement douce que lui parler lui était devenu naturel... Il pensait même l'entendre soupirer quand ses raleries atteignaient quelques excès... bêtement il se sentait compris par cette boule endormie et débraillée... et bêtement cela le terrorisait...

"Tu ne me laisseras jamais tranquille, hein Harry?"

Oui, parce que le Potter nocturne s'appelait Harry. Draco avait du mal à se convaincre que le petit prétentieux binoclard surnommé Potty par ses soins était la même personne que cet angelot souriant qui partageait son lit... du coup Potty s'appelait Potter le jour et Harry la nuit... une méthode simple pour ne pas confondre les deux...

Même si dans une partie rabat-joie de sa tête, Draco savait très bien que c'était le seul et unique Harry Potter, emmerdeur professionnel et digne survivant de la race sorcière... pouah!

Un soir, la chaleur nocturne était telle qu'il s'était endormi torse nu, sans même réfléchir aux conséquences d'un tel acte. Potter était bien sur venu partager son lit une nouvelle fois, torse nu lui aussi. Il s'était réveillé dans les bras d'Harry, caressant son dos avec douceur et appréciant son grain de peau... il avait faillit tomber du lit!

Il s'était éloigné d'un bond, étouffant un grognement, puis l'avait repoussé le plus loin possible. Harry avait presque soupiré de déception et avait fini par juste prendre son bras comme nounours personnel! ... Après une lutte acharnée tout de même...

Et depuis cette nuit Draco dormait toujours TOTALEMENT habillé... il n'avait pas aimé sentir son corps réagir contre le corps de Potter, il n'avait pas aimé se dire qu'il pourrait rester ainsi toute sa vie...

"Il dort cet enfoiré, Malfoy, et tu n'as pas intérêt à l'oublier!"

Mais, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, plus les jours passaient plus la présence de Potter le dérangeait. Pas comme au début, non. Au début elle le dérangeait vraiment. Maintenant elle le dérangeait car il sentait qu'il en avait besoin, car il sentait que cet "Harry" était en passe de devenir essentiel à sa vie, et qu'il le refusait...

Quoi de plus ridicule que de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne vous parle pas... et qui dort!

"Ca ne peux plus continuer comme ça! Dès demain, on va essayer de trouver une solution! ok?"

Harry sembla grogner à cette question puis comme pour montrer son désaccord enlaça la taille de Draco avec tendresse, posant sa tête sur son torse...

Il le faisait souvent ces quelques temps, franchissant lentement mais sûrement les barrières que Draco construisait... mais Draco n'avait jamais répondu à son étreinte, n'avait jamais entouré son dos de son bras, sauf ce soir là, parce que il en était sur c'était la dernière fois que Harry venait troubler ses nuits.

Le journée passa avec une lenteur sans nom, il avait demandé à Pansy sa chambre et celle si avait accepté sans sourcilier. Apres tout, cela faisait longtemps déjà qu'elle partageait celle de Goyle. Il avait aussi fait poser de nouveaux sorts de verrouillage sur sa propre chambre... tout était donc près...

Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas, la boule au creux de son ventre ne cessait de le faire souffrir et elle empirait quand Potter posait ses yeux haineux sur lui.

Car leur relation n'avait pas évolué tant que ça après la guerre, bien sur ils n'étaient plus "ennemis" dans les grand sens du terme, mais ils n'étaient pas amis non plus. Les piques et les insultes étaient toujours de mises, les bagarres aussi, mais sans grande haine, sans grande conviction.

Ils avaient même discuté des fois, mais c'était à l'abri des regards et lors de soirées un peu trop arrosées.

Bref, ils étaient devenus en quelque sorte des meilleurs ennemis toujours là quand l'autre a besoin de se faire remonter les bretelles. Mais aujourd'hui Malfoy n'était pas d'humeur, aujourd'hui les regards de Potty semblaient aussi tranchants qu'un rasoir...

"Vivement que cette comédie nocturne s'arrête, je débloque à plein tube"

Harry de son coté avait de plus en plus de mal à cerner Malfoy, il le voyait souvent le fixer l'air pensif, ou rêveur, il avait même pu apercevoir de la tristesse dans son regard... comme aujourd'hui... et il ne comprenait pas... et cela le dérangeait...

La nuit arriva enfin, Draco s'allongea rapidement dans la chambre de Pansy, faisant bien attention à ne pas trop fixer les murs _rose_, le couvre lit _rose_, les rideaux _roses_ et... summum de la classe : les chaussons _roses_ posés sur le tapis fuchsia...

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne bouge un seul muscle, quand l'horloge marqua 11h, il se rassit d'un bond... il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ses yeux restaient résolument ouverts et son cerveau ne cessait de lui envoyer des images de Potter le cherchant à travers le château.

"Je deviens pathétique" murmura t il...

Se rallongeant une seconde fois il s'enroula consciencieusement dans la couette rose de Pansy essayant de ne penser à rien, tentant de trouver le sommeil...

Une heure s'écoula, puis, deux...il était 1h30 quand Malfoy ressortit une nouvelle fois de la couette, le regard sombre et une grimace sur le visage...

"Mais c'est pas vraiiiii"

Le sommeil ne venait pas. Pire! il avait froid, il avait froid sans Harry... il mourrait d'envie de voir si Harry était dans son lit, seul, s'il l'attendait ou s'il était reparti... il mourrait d'envie...

"... de le prendre dans mes bras... _j'en ai marre._"

Se levant précipitamment il se rhabilla donc pour courir jusqu'à sa chambre, maudissant Potter pour les quinze prochaines générations, lui et sa fâcheuse tendance à faire que tout le monde l'aime... même lui...

Ouvrant la porte avec autant de calme dont il était capable, il repéra tout se suite la silhouette couchée dans son lit. Déposant sa cape sur le sol, il s'allongeât rapidement lançant un sort pour éclairer légèrement la pièce... Et là, ce qu'il vit le figeât. Harry allongé sur la couette, totalement recroquevillé sur lui même, tremblant de froid, de fines larmes coulant le longs de ses joues. Draco grogna... il ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme ça, il ne voulait pas qu'il pleure... surtout à cause de lui...

S'approchant de la forme frigorifiée, il se mit à lui caresser le dos...

"Je suis là, je suis là, pardon, je ne partirais plus... pardon" et tant d'autres choses aussi douces pour qu'il se détende et surtout qu'il arrête de pleurer.

Sentant sa présence à ses côtés, Harry se déroula d'un coup pour l'enlacer de toutes ses forces, nichant sa tête dans le cou de Malfoy, crispant ses doigts autour de sa chemise... Avant Malfoy l'aurait repoussé, avant Malfoy lui aurait lancé un sort inutile mais qui au moins lui aurait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas. Mais ce soir là, il le prit dans ses bras, ce soir là il enroula ses jambes autour des siennes avant de remonter la couette sur leurs corps enfin réchauffés...

"Bonne nuit Harry... et essaie de ne pas redevenir ce petit con sauveur de l'humanité demain..."

**oOooOooOo**

Le réveil sonna 7h, et Draco comme tous les matin se réveilla dans un lit vide...Les bras en croix sur le lit les jambes écartées il soupira bruyamment...

"Pour un échec... c'est un échec!"

Il n'avait pas réussi à sevrer Harry de sa présence, mais pire que tout il venait de se rendre compte qu'il désirait la présence d'Harry et que lui aussi aurait besoin d'un sevrage un jour ou l'autre, car ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça indéfiniment, c'était malsain...

D'autant plus que Potter, lui, n'en savait rien... l'idiot...

"Je dois lui parler... j'aurais du le faire depuis longtemps..."

Malfoy passa donc sa journée à essayer de parler à Potter, Monsieur _Je-suis-over-booké-Potter_... sans grand succès!

Encore son "moi nocturne" était toujours là pour lui, encore son " moi diurne" était une vraie plaie...

Ce fut donc totalement frustré et passablement énervé que Draco reçu Harry la nuit suivante. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de s'allonger qu'il le secouait déjà comme un prunier.

"Ca nous mène où tout ça Potter? Pourquoi tu dors avec moi tous les soirs? Pourquoi pleurais tu hier? Pourquoi tu me tiens dans tes bras comme si j'étais devenu plus important que ta propre vie? Réponds Potter! ... Je deviens fou moi!"

Pour toute réponse Draco senti une main se poser sur son torse et une autre sur sa joue. Lentement il se sentit tomber dans le lit, le corps de Potter enroulé contre le sien. La main de Potter caressant son torse sous sa chemise et l'autre lui flattant sa mâchoire, ses cheveux... Harry essayait de l'apaiser, mais cela n'avait pas cette effet sur Draco, il était à bout de nerfs et il savait pourquoi... ce corps devenait trop tentant et ça le rendait dingue...

Il ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait que quand il sentit le corps d'Harry se tendre contre le sien. Ses mains avaient elles aussi voyagées sous les vêtements de Potter et traçaient maintenant des arabesques sur sa peau, sur son ventre, sur ses pectoraux... Il était à deux doigts de l'embrasser quand il sentit le désir d'Harry contre sa cuisse...

"Mais qu'est ce que je suis entrain de faire moi!"

Lentement, cette fois ci, il repoussa Harry, lui murmurant des mots d'excuses et se maudissant de ne pas savoir se contenir... Il avait failli profiter de lui sans son consentement... du moins sans son consentement "éveillé"...

"J'en ai marre... il faut que cela finisse... vraiment"

Alors quand les 6h heures sonnèrent et qu'Harry se leva, il le retint par la main... gentiment sans le forcer...

"Reste, je t'en prie, reste. J'ai besoin de me réveiller avec toi ce matin, j'ai besoin de te parler... reste..."

Et Harry accepta, s'installant à ses cotés, dos à lui, comme s'il avait peur que cela ne se termine mal... Draco se colla donc à son dos, enlaçant sa taille avec douceur, lui proposant son autre bras comme oreiller...

"Merci" murmura t il avant de se rendormir...

Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur ce matin là, il n'avait pas cette impression de perte qu'il ressentait habituellement tous les matins. Il était au chaud, protégé, dans les bras de quelqu'un...

C'est arrivé à cette réflexion qu'il écarquilla les yeux... il était dans les bras de quelqu'un? Qui?

Les mouvements légers qu'il venait de faire semblèrent réveiller son partenaire. Lentement Harry baissa les yeux sur la main qu'il tenait encore enlacée dans la sienne. Fine, blanche, parfaitement manucuré, elle se prolongeait sur un bras fin mais musclés qui laissait deviner des veines saillantes d'avoir trop serrées sa proie durant la nuit. Un duvet doré le recouvrait... Harry déglutit...

"Bonjour" murmura une voix bien trop connue derrière lui...

"Bon... bonjour"

"Première fois que tu me réponds quand tu es dans ce lit... c'est étrange"

"Première?" et là dessus il se retourna.

Malfoy, allongé sur le flanc, la tête surélevée posée sur sa main le regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres...

"Bien dormi?"

"Malfoy? Je me réveille dans ton lit sans aucune raison et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est : "_Bien dormi?"_ ?"

"Et que voudrais tu que je te dises?"

Le sourire de Malfoy ne diminuait pas, il augmentait même au fur et à mesure que Potter remontait les couvertures sur son torse.

"Que tu m'expliques ce que je fais là, voila ce que je voudrais que tu me dises."

"Mais justement, j'attendait que ce soit toi qui réponde à cette question..."

Et devant l'air effaré de Potter, Malfoy se mit a lui expliquer le mois passé, ses tentatives infructueuses de l'empêcher de rentrer, ses sors lancés sans aucun effet, son essai de dormir ailleurs et l'état dans lequel il l'avait retrouvé et finalement le fait que cette nuit il lui avait demandé de rester avec lui pour pouvoir lui parler.

Bien entendu il n'évoqua en rien les scènes de caresses, ni de tendresses, il ne lui expliqua pas que lui aussi était devenu dépendant de tout ceci, il ne lui avoua pas les sentiments qui brûlaient en lui par sa faute ... après tout il n'avait pas a savoir...

Bizarrement Harry le cru rapidement, il ne tenta même pas de le contredire, le fait que Malfoy connaisse tous ses pyjamas étaient une preuve assez convaincante...

Et puis il y avait ces rêves, ces rêves dont il n'osait jamais vraiment se rappeler, ces rêves qui le forçaient à sourire à son réveil... des rêves de tendresses... les dires de Malfoy lui rappelait trop de choses...

"Il faut que l'on arrête ce cinéma."

"C'est pour cela que j'ai tenté de te parler toutes ces semaines, mais MÔnsieur Potter est trop occupé pour me parler..."

"Si j'avais su..."

"Pour cela eut il fallu que tu m'écoutes... sale binoclard."

"Ha, on va pas commencer Malfoy, j'ai pour principe de ne jamais insulter les gens avec qui je dors, je trouve ça inapproprié, pas toi?" Souriant au Serpentard, Harry se mit à réfléchir...

"Tu m'a dit que je franchissais les sors de verrouillage sans difficulté?"

"Comme dans du beurre."

"Bon je ne pourrais certainement pas franchir mes propres sorts, si je fais en sorte de les poser à dessein... Ce soir je n'aurais qu'à m'enfermer dans ma chambre et le tour sera réglé!"

"Si tu le dis..."

"Tu doutes de mes pouvoirs Malfoy?"

"Je connais juste ceux de "l'autre Harry" et je peux t'assurer qu'il est puissant..."

"Aurais tu oublier que cet autre Harry c'est moi?"

Tiquant à ces mots, Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux...

"Des fois, des fois je l'oublie... mais là n'est pas le sujet... "

Leur conversation fut stoppée net par le réveil de Malfoy.

"Merde je vais être en retard."

"Pareil."

"Bon ben, au plaisir de ne plus te revoir dans ma chambre Potter."

"Idem Malfoy et ne t'inquiète pas, cette histoire est finie!"

"C'est bien ce qui me fait peur" murmura Draco après qu'Harry ait refermé la porte derrière lui...

_"C'est bien ce qui me fait peur..."_

**oOooOooOo**

_Une semaine_, une semaine s'écoula après leur entretient matinal. Une semaine que Draco n'avait plus eut une seule visite nocturne, une semaine qu'il ne dormait plus. Et cela se voyait.

Ses cernes commençaient à prendre des proportions de plus en plus évidentes et sa mauvaise humeur bien que légendaire devenait de plus en plus effrayante.

Il lui manquait, ce petit salaud sans coeur lui manquait, et plus qu'il en pourrait le dire. Il avait appris à aimer lui parler, il avait appris à aimer sa chaleur et ses soupirs... et tout ça lui avait été enlevé... Bien sur c'est ce qu'il avait voulu, mais ... ce Potter! Fallait il vraiment qu'il soit aussi doué en sort de verrouillage?

Il avait espéré, le soir venu, que tout recommencerait comme avant, et que, vu que Potter n'aurait pas réussi lui non plus il pourrait profiter de la douceur de ses étreintes sans pour autant culpabiliser... mais non... il avait réussi et maintenant il en payait le prix...

"Petit con surdoué..."

Mais plus que le manque qu'il ressentait, c'était le regard de Potter qui lui faisait du mal. Ses yeux étaient rouges chaque matin, comme s'il avait pleuré toute la nuit, et il avait surpris deux ou trois fois des éraflures sur ses mains... Harry devait pleurer durant son sommeil il avait du essayer de le rejoindre... mais Potter avec ses sorts "made in genius"... haaaaaaaa il en aurait hurlé de rage!

En plus, ce cher Potter l'ignorait totalement! Il ne l'insultait plus, ne le provoquait plus... RIEN! Il évitait même son regard. Car une fois il l'avait surpris à le fixer et il avait failli gémir de frustration. Potter avait l'air défait, triste et perdu... et tout ça... et tout ça à cause de sa bonne conscience à la con!

"Si seulement je ne lui avait rien dit… si seulement..."

Mais c'était quand la nuit tombait que commençait le véritable supplice... c'était quand il sentait le froid de la pièce l'envahir sans évasion possible. C'était quand il attendait désespérément le petit bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui s'ouvre et que celui ci ne venait pas...

Allongé sur son lit Draco ne dormait pas... et ça n'était pas près de changer... pas tant qu'il n'y aurait pas Potter à ses cotés...

Mu par une rage soudaine, il se mit donc en route vers les quartiers du Gryffondor. Ouvrant la porte avec fracas il étouffa un cri quand il vit Harry accroupi sur le sol sanglotant bruyamment tout en essayant de sortir de la pièce...

Rentrant sans difficulté dans l'espace protégé, Draco détruisit d'un coup de baguette rageur le sort de verrouillage ...

"Il a du le rendre inviolable pour lui mais pas pour les autres... le petit con."

Se jetant sur la forme tremblante, il le prit dans ses bras, l'amenant avec force contre lui.

"Chuuuut, ça va aller, chuuuuut, tu ne seras plus seul, je te le promet... je vais le convaincre, je vais le convaincre qu'il faut te laisser avec moi, _qu'il faut qu'il reste avec moi_, je vais le convaincre pour que tu arrêtes de pleurer, je vais le convaincre que je t'aime... _que je l'aime..._"

A ses mots Harry se détendit, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, comme un enfant qui veut être porté.

Draco, toujours sous le choc de sa propre décision, ne se donna pas le luxe de protester et le souleva dans ses bras pour le ramener en sécurité dans les cachots, dans _leur_ chambre.

Allongés enfin l'un à cote de l'autre, l'un contre l'autre, Draco se permit se soupirer d'aise...

Harry était dans ses bras, il ne pleurait plus, il affichait même un léger sourire sous ses paupières closes...

Lui donnant un léger baiser sur le front et assurant un peu plus sa prise autour de son torse. Draco s'endormit lui aussi... le même sourire au lèvres...

Une heure s'écoula peut être avant que Draco ne sente Harry bouger contre lui. C'était léger au début, un simple mouvement, une main qui glisse sur du tissu, pour ensuite passer cette barrière dérangeante et se poser une peau nu et tremblante... sa peau...

Il ne réagît pas tout de suite, pensant que ça n'en valait pas la peine, qu'Harry allait se rendormir comme il le faisait tout le temps. Mais la main se déplaça encore, caressant lentement son dos, descendant la ligne de sa colonne en un frôlement pour ensuite la remonter du dos de la main. C'était tendre, c'était agréable... c'était affolant!

Draco murmura un "Harry" plaintif. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui résister longtemps, Il lui avait trop manqué, il avait trop souffert loin de son corps, alors il fallait qu'il arrête lui, il fallait qu'il stoppe maintenant, ou il sombrerait... ou ils sombreraient tous les deux...

Son murmure fut entendu, mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas, levant la tête doucement vers lu, il parcouru son visage de ses lèvres, il ne l'embrassait pas... non... les lèvres entrouvertes, il apprenait les contours de son visage avec sa bouche... pour enfin trouver ce qu'il semblait chercher...

Ses paupières tout d'abord, que Draco avait gardé résolument fermées... il les embrassa dans un effleurement, ses pommettes ensuite, et enfin sa bouche...

Draco sentit des lèvres chaudes et pleines se poser sur les siennes, juste une pression, rien d'agressif, rien de violent, juste le baiser le plus doux qu'il n'aurait jamais... _il déposa les armes_...

Faisant passer lui aussi ses mains sous le tee-shirt d'Harry, il l'attira un peu plus contre lui, rageant contre les vêtements qui les séparaient. Ses lèvres toujours posées sur les siennes se mirent lentement en mouvement, aspirant la chair si tendre, vénérant la personne qui acceptait de lui donner se semblant de paradis.

Harry entrouvrit les lèvres et Draco gémît, il était fait pour l'embrasser. Il n'avait été créé que pour cela. Leurs corps se répondaient à la perfection, et la douceur de leurs caresses le rendait dingue.

Doucement il s'écarta de son pécher, juste pour le regarder, juste pour savoir si ce qu'il faisait était... légitime...

"Dis moi que demain, tu ne me rejetteras pas, dis moi que demain tu me souriras quand on se réveillera... dis moi que c'est toi qui me veut vraiment et pas juste un fantôme qui ne sait pas se réveiller... s'il te plaît..."

Mais Harry ne lui répondit pas, il scella juste une nouvelle fois ses lèvres aux siennes et finit de déboutonner sa chemise.

Le haut d'Harry fut tout aussi vite enlevé, et peau contre peau, leurs soupirs se mélangèrent. Il avait déjà ressentit ça une fois, ce bonheur simple de se retrouver contre lui. Cette chaleur qui l'enveloppait totalement, se désir qui lui faisait mal d'être trop grand... mais il l'avait repoussé cette fois là, il ne voulait pas aimer quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait peut être pas...

"Je t'aime tu sais, même si demain tu me repousses, même si demain je fais le fier pour ne pas te montrer que j'ai mal à en crever, je t'aime... et toi? Dis moi..."

Pas de réponse...

Ce silence le tuait, il aurait voulu qu'Harry se réveille, là, maintenant, qu'il le foudroie de ses yeux trop verts, qu'il l'insulte, qu'il le frappe, qu'il l'embrasse avec la passion qu'il lui connaissait...

Car Potter était passionné, Potter était son miroir, son revers. Ils s'électrisaient l'un l'autre, faisant ressortir les émotions les plus profondes de leur être: la haine, la rage, le désir... Car leurs corps étaient ainsi… il le comprenait maintenant que sa peau était contre la sienne, que son souffle se mêlait au sien. Toutes ces batailles, toutes ces bagarres, tous ces corps à corps... ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher...Ca avait été une drogue toutes ces années, un exutoire si facile à entretenir... _Je te hais tu me hais_... L'un pressé contre un mur, l'autre le bloquant de la force de son bassin... nus cela aurait été passionné, habillés c'était devenu haineux...

Et maintenant, seuls dans cette chambre, cette haine il la désirait, il la désirait plus que ce semblant d'amour qu'Harry lui proposait... car même si cet Harry semblait l'aimer, l'autre ... l'autre... si l'autre pouvait en faire autant...

_Merlin, si cela se pouvait..._

"M'aimerais tu pour cette nuit Harry? Comme si c'était lui qui m'aimait? comme si cette haine qui lui brûle le coeur lui faisait trop mal qu'il n'y aurait que ça pour le soulager, pour me soulager... se fondre l'un dans l'autre et crier l'un pour l'autre et non plus l'un sur l'autre... le pourrais tu?"

Cette fois ci, Harry grogna. Bien sur il ne répondit toujours pas. Mais son attitude changea brusquement. Dans un mouvement leste il se retrouva au pied du lit, et d'un geste de la main leurs deux pantalons et boxer volèrent sur la chaise la plus proche. Enfin nu, il s'assit sur les hanches de Draco pour recouvrir son torse de baisers.

Draco hoqueta, Harry était beau, plus qu'il ne l'avait supposé, il était à se damner... Il comprenait maintenant Voldemort qui avait voulu sa mort... c'était une manière comme une autre de le posséder... Et ce désir de possession il le ressentait actuellement tellement que ses muscles lui faisaient mal de ne pouvoir le toucher...

Car il s'en empêchait encore, il résistait encore... juste un peu... juste pour pouvoir se justifier au matin, quand Potter le mépriserait ...quand Potter le détesterait...

Mais soudain ses pensées s'arrêtèrent, la bouche chaude d'Harry venait d'encercler son sexe, et cet étau le brûla à en crier... et c'est ce qu'il fit...

Il cria quand Harry commença à bouger le long de sa chair durcie, il cria quand il l'avala complètement, il cria quand il se retira pour l'embrasser avec passion...

Durant le baiser, Draco avait repris le dessus, écrasant le corps d'Harry de tout son poids, caressant son sexe avec sa propre érection, faisant tout pour qu'il gémisse, pour qu'il soupire, pour qu'il hurle... Mais celui si restait silencieux, seul son visage était marqué par le désir et la passion. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa bouche était muette, mais son souffle était saccadé ...

_"Il dort, il dort, il dort, putain Malfoy IL DORT"_ se répétait Draco en boucle mais il le voulait tellement, il l'aimait tellement...

_"Justement... je l'aime" _finit il par se dire avant de rouler sur le coté de lit, dans un râle de frustration. Déposant la couette sur le corps nu d'Harry, il l'embrassa une dernière fois ...

"Je ne peux pas... pas tant que je ne suis pas sur... je... tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis désolé."

"Et tu n'imagine pas à quel point je suis pathétique" finit il dans un murmure...

Harry tenta de se rapprocher de lui, mais Draco le repoussa gentiment...

"Demain, demain nous parlerons..."

Et Harry se rendormit pour de bon laissant Draco enfiler son bas je pyjama avant s'allonger sur le dos, les yeux grands ouvert... maudissant sa nouvelle honnêteté...

Le réveil marquait 5h35 quand Draco se leva sans bruit pour ne pas alerter Harry. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir une nouvelle conversation stérile avec Potter, il ne savait que trop comment cela allait finir...

Il serait plus rusé, plus lâche aussi peut être... il lui écrivit donc une lettre avant de quitter la pièce...

**oOooOooOo**

Harry se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard dans ce qu'il identifia tout de suite comme le lit de Draco... mais sans Draco...

Il ne savait pas si il devait en être réjouit ou déçu... Il était reposé ce matin, il avait enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil semblait il, et les draps étaient si doux contre sa peau...

... Il était nu?

"Malfoy espèce de..."

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, une lettre venait de voler jusqu'à lui, ou plutôt un cygne en papier plié...

Elle se déplia dans ses mains, permettant à Harry de découvrir une écriture tremblante, nerveuse...

_"Potter,_

_Avant toute chose, ne te mets pas dans tous tes états il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit. Et pourtant Merlin sait que tu as essayé... Tu sais que tu peux être très convaincant quand tu le désires vraiment Potter?_

_Donc, déjà tu peux mettre une croix sur une nuit de passion débridé, tu es encore le chaste et pure petit Potty que tu étais hier soir... heureux?_

_Je n'avais pas envie d'attendre ton réveil ce matin. Je ne sais pas encore si je t'aurais frappé ou si je t'aurais embrassé... J'ai préféré ne pas prendre le risque!_

_Oui, car j'en suis là Potter, j'en suis à me demander si au détour d'un couloir je ne vais pas t'étrangler de mes propres mains pour me faire endurer tout ce que tu me fais endurer, ou plutôt te faire subir les derniers outrages en te possédant complètement..._

_Sais tu que tu es beau nu, Potter?_

_Sais tu que tu corps épouses parfaitement le mien?_

_Sais tu que ta bouche est faite pour embrasser la mienne?_

_Bien sur que tu ne le sais pas, parce que toi, tu dors, tu dors à mes cotés, tu dors quand tu m'embrasses, tu dors quand tu me caresses et moi je deviens fou... _

_Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela a été dur de te résister Potter... tu n'imagines pas ce que je suis devenu à cause de toi..._

_Avant que tu te poses la question, tu n'as pas réussi à défaire tes sorts de verrouillage, je l'ai fait. _

_Je ne pouvais plus voir ton air triste, et perdu, je ne pouvais plus... je n'en pouvais plus Potter..._

_Pourquoi fallait il que tu viennes dans ma chambre? Pourquoi fallait il que j'ai besoin de te protéger? Pourquoi fallait il que tu me fasses ouvrir les yeux alors que les tiens restent désespérément fermés? ..._

_Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je te déteste pour cela Potter! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je..._

_Tu pleurais hier soir, tu as du pleurer tous les autres soirs aussi, tu pleurais et tu t'es raccroché à moi comme si ta vie en dépendait... Peut tu me l'expliquer Potter? Moi je suis fatigué de chercher une explication qui me donne plus de questions que de réponses..._

_M'aimes tu Potter? Ho, ne lève pas les yeux aux ciels, c'est la seule question qui vaille vraiment la peine d'être posée ce matin..._

_M'aimes tu? Ressens tu ce feu au fond de toi qui te pousses à me regarder, à me toucher, à m'approcher? Désires tu caresser mes cheveux, baisers mes lèvres, mon corps? Désires tu me posséder pour que mon plaisir naisse de tes mains? Rêves tu de moi, simplement dans tes bras souriant sous tes caresses? Dis moi Potter? M'aimes tu?_

_Parce ce que vois tu... la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas là ce matin, la raison pour laquelle je suis venu te chercher le coeur au bord des lèvres hier soir... la raison Potter... la raison... ne peux tu la deviner seul?_

_Faut il que je perde aussi cette partie de moi? Faut il que tu me voles aussi cela?_

_Dis moi Potter? Me veux tu mort?_

_Parce que si ça continue comme cela... ça risque d'arriver..._

_Ce que j'avais pris pour une bêtise, un élément dérangeant dans mon existence, un somnambule venant envahir mes nuit est devenu bien plus, est devenu bien pire... est devenu bien trop..._

_Si je t'écris tout cela Potter, ce n'est pas pour te demander de ne plus venir, j'ai dépassé ce stade... Si je t'écris cela... c'est pour te dire une chose._

_Potter, si tu dois venir dans cette chambre, que tes yeux soient ouverts, sinon je t'assure que cette fois ci je trouverais un moyen de te faire partir... je te le jure..._

_Je ne sais plus quoi dire d'autre, et je n'ai pas envie de me relire de peur de déchirer ce tissu d'ineptie et que tu ne lises jamais cette lettre..._

_Aurais je du profiter de toi cette nuit Potter?_

_Aurais je du violer ton corps comme tu as violé mon âme?_

_Devrais je te dire plus?_

_Je ne me réveillerais pas à tes cotés ce matin, même si cela aurait été plus honnête... mais l'honnêteté n'a jamais été mon fort... je pose des questions moi, je n'y réponds pas..._

_Mais tu n'y réponds pas non plus... n'est ce pas Harry?_

_J'arrête là cette lettre inutile, jette la, brûle là, ou garde là... je ne sais pas..._

_Viens me retrouver ce soir, ou ne viens pas... mais si tu le fais... soit réveillé Potter... sois réveillé..._

_D.M."_

Harry expira bruyamment, il avait retenu sa respiration tout le long de la lettre. Il avait arrêté de respirer sans s'en rendre compte. Et maintenant sa tête tournait... Mais peut être n'était ce pas le manque d'oxygène...

Comment un manque d'oxygène de quelques secondes pourrait expliquer le poids horrible qu'il avait sur le coeur, comment un manque d'oxygène pourrait expliquer cette humidité naissante aux bords de ses paupières...

"Sale petit con" cria t il avant de jeter la lettre par terre...

Avant de la récupérer tout aussi vite...

"Que veux tu que je fasses Malfoy, hein? Crois tu que c'est facile pour moi de me dire que quelque chose en moi te désire à ce point? Crois tu que c'est facile de rêver des choses et de se rendre compte que c'est la réalité... et que je ne suis même pas là pour l'apprécier? Crois tu que c'est facile de t'entendre me dire que tu m'aimes et de ne pas pouvoir y répondre?..."

A ces mots Harry laissa tomber la lettre repliée, sur la couette...

"Il m'a dit... oh mon dieu...il... oh..."

Et Harry se leva, s'habilla et sortit de la chambre le plus rapidement qu'il pu, oubliant dans sa précipitation la lettre sur le lit de Draco.

La journée fut horrible, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. Draco posait un regard froid sur Harry et celui ci le fuyait avec une ferveur sans nom. Draco était sur le point de craquer...

Soit, qu'il n'ait pas apprécié sa lettre était un fait, mais qu'il l'ignore... il ne méritait pas ça... il ne le méritait pas!

"Saleté de Potter... je le savais en plus... je ne suis qu'un idiot!"

Ils se croisèrent une fois pourtant. Harry était en train de parler avec ses deux fidèles amis et Draco essayait de tenir une conversation cohérente avec Blaise.

Bien sûr Blaise les héla pour leur lancer des piques, et bien sûr Weasley répondit au quart de tour...

Draco resta silencieux, fixant Harry serrant la mâchoire pour ne pas faire ou dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard.

Alors ce fut Harry qui parla :

"Tu veux quelque chose Malfoy?"

Draco failli s'étouffer, comment osait il... comment pouvait il poser une telle question après la lettre...

Se fut dans un sifflement haineux que Draco s'approcha de lui.

"Je ne veux rien de toi Potter, si tu ne peux comprendre cela, c'est que tu es encore plus faible que je ne le pensais... pleurnichard"

Et il était parti sans rajouter un seul mot, se maudissant pour ce qu'il venait de dire... maudissant Potter pour n'être qu'un pauvre connard...

**oOooOooOo**

Claquant la porte de sa chambre Draco s'allongea de ton son poids sur le lit... c'est le bruit d'un papier froissé qui le força à se relever...

Sa lettre, ce petit salaud n'avait même pas eut le décence de prendre la lettre avec lui pour la brûler dans un coin... il lui avait laissé...

Des bouts de papiers déchirés tombèrent par terre en un bruit de sourd... un Malfoy ne criait pas, un Malfoy de pleurait pas, un Malfoy n'aimait pas... mais un Malfoy se vengeait...

Il en était donc à fomenter une revanche digne de ce nom, quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer ne serait ce qu'une parole qu'un coup de poing vint s'écraser sur sa figure!

"Tu n'es qu'un..."

Massant douloureusement sa mâchoire, Draco se releva, imposant par sa stature.

"Quoi Potter? Je suis quoi, vas y, parle je suis tout ouïe, je suis QUOI?" sa voix était une menace mais Harry ne flancha pas...

"Ta lettre! C'était quoi toutes ces inepties? Tu aimes te foutre de moi hein? Malfoy?"

"Hoo? Le pauvre Potty est tout chamboulé par une lettre? Mais il faut t'en remettre mon ange, tu n'en auras pas d'autre, donc si c'est pour cela que tu viens m'imposer ta présence, tu peux t'en aller... et plus jamais revenir_ cette fois ci!"_

Harry le regarda un moment avant d'avancer la main vers son visage, effleurant à peine la rougeur qui y apparaissait lentement. Draco recula comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous Potty, je t'ai dit de dégager!"

"Je t'ai fait mal."

"Qu'est ce que t'en a à foutre, barre toi de là je te dis!"

Parcourant la pièce du regard, Harry cherchait quelque chose qui pourrait soulager Draco, un linge, un peu d'eau ... il tomba alors sur des bouts de papiers déchirés...

"Ta lettre..."

"Oui, c'est bon on a compris Potter, ma lettre, tu peux changer de disque et te barrer de mes appartements?"

Mais Harry ne répondit pas, il s'agenouilla juste pour ramasser les bouts de papiers un à un et les regrouper pour enfin les rassembler d'un mouvement de la main : "reparo" murmura t il

"Je me demandais ou j'avais pu la mettre."

"Pardon?"

Harry ne semblait pas vraiment l'écouter, il relisait la lettre à voix basse... lentement...

Draco le regardait, presque hypnotisé, il s'était appuyé contre sa commode, il attendait juste que tombe le couperet final...

"Tu sais, je me souviens... Je me souviens des rêves que je faisais, j'étais heureux dans ses rêves, j'étais bien. J'ai tellement connu de cauchemars, que ces rêves semblaient presque trop beaux... On me parlait, on me protégeait, pour une fois je n'étais plus le sauveur de race sorcière... j'étais juste quelqu'un qui pouvait être faible dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre..."

Sa voix était presque atone, il parlait en lisant la lettre, il ne le regardait pas... il semblait réfléchir à haute voix, alors Draco ne l'interrompit pas... même si ces quelques mots le brûlaient plus que le blessure sur sa joue.

"Tu te rends compte, je suis tombé amoureux d'un rêve... je savais bien que dans la réalité tu ne pouvais pas être comme ça, je savais bien... que ce n'était que des rêves idiots... et puis tu m'a forcé à rester et tu m'as expliqué qu'en fait c'était vrai, qu'en fait tout ce dont je rêvais... était à ma portée... et tu m'as demandé de trouver une solution pour que je ne vienne plus te "déranger"... j'ai mis toute ma haine, j'ai mis tout mon désespoir dans ces sorts de verrouillage, et ils ont marchés... et comme je me souvenais de mes rêves je me souviens de ces cauchemars... tous les soirs à pleurer pour être simplement dans tes bras... à ne pas comprendre pourquoi tu n'étais pas là..."

"Harry je..."

"Laisse moi finir... je me souviens d'hier soir, ma peau me brûle encore... et..." Harry pris une grande inspiration " Je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit... je voulais te répondre... oh merlin comme je le voulais... mais c'est comme si j'étais sous un sort... alors je me suis promis qu'à mon réveil je te parlerais... mais tu n'étais pas là… Et à la place il y avait cette lettre... "

"Je ne voulais pas ... t'imposer ma présence."

"Je ne voulais pas être seul."

"Décidément, je ne te comprends pas Harry Potter."

"Ca te tente d'essayer?"

Harry avait enfin levé les yeux de sa lettre, et Draco n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

"Tu vois, mes yeux sont ouverts."

"Je vois" murmura t il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La lettre disait vrai, leur bouche étaient faites l'une pour l'autre, leurs langues entraînées dans un ballet langoureux semblaient se retrouver après des années de séparation. Peut être pas des âmes soeurs, mais les côtés d'un même miroir qui se voient sans jamais se toucher...

Les vêtements furent très vites superflus, ils tombèrent donc sur le sol en même temps que la fameuse lettre. Peau contre peau, corps contre corps, les écrits n'avaient plus vraiment d'importance.

Lentement Draco guida Harry vers son lit, se positionnant sur lui, caressant ses flancs avec douceur. La passion dont il était dépendant s'était muée en une tendresse sans nom... chaque geste le brûlait, chaque baiser l'incendiait... cela ne pouvait être plus parfait.

Tranquillement ils apprirent le corps de l'autre, un baiser sur le cou, une morsure sur l'épaule, un coup de langue sur la chair rosie du téton... Rien de pressé, rien d'expéditif. Leurs corps avaient attendu trop longtemps pour se laisser aller à brûler des étapes.

C'était Draco qui menait la danse, il avait trop souffert du mutisme d'Harry la nuit dernière pour ne pas profiter pleinement des râles de plaisir qu'il entendait maintenant. Et ces sons étaient des mélodies à ses oreilles, le cri de jouissance quand il le prit dans sa bouche était une symphonie.

Et les yeux d'Harry restaient ouverts, il ne les fermait jamais, même quand le plaisir était trop fort. Même quand Draco rentra en lui, ses yeux sombres de désir restaient ouverts. Dévorant du regard l'homme qui s'était battu pour lui.

Les mouvements étaient doux, lents et grisants. La douleur était presque la seule raison pour laquelle Harry n'avait pas perdu connaissance. Elle le raccrochait à ce moment, elle le raccrochait à la réalité. Une réalité ou Draco Malfoy lui faisait l'amour les yeux brillants de bonheur.

Soudain les mouvements stoppèrent, et des prunelles aux couleurs de métal le fixèrent.

Se penchant sur son amant, Draco murmura au creux de sa bouche.

"Je t'aime."

Trois mots simples qui les firent trembler tous les deux.

Harry ferma les yeux une seconde, il sentit le corps de Draco se tendre. Alors rouvrant les yeux il lui caressa la joue.

"Je t'aime."

Les mouvements de Draco recommencèrent alors, s'enfouissant encore plus profondément dans le corps de son amant, caressant sa chair tendue et rougie.

Ils vinrent dans un cri, avant de retomber l'un sur l'autre, tendrement enlacés.

Le sommeil les enveloppa avant qu'ils ne puissent échanger d'autres mots.

Et c'est toujours enlacés qu'ils se réveillèrent.

"Bonjour."

"Bonjour."

"Bien dormi?"

"Malfoy, je me réveille dans ton lit et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est bien dormi?" Harry portait sur son visage un sourire amusé.

"Et que voudrais tu que je te dises?"

"Que tu m'expliques ce que je fais là, voila ce que je voudrais que tu me dises."

"Nous faisons l'amour, je crois" répondit Draco, avant de lui voler un chaste baiser...

"Je préfère définitivement quand tu es réveillé."

"Je préfère définitivement quand tu ne me jettes pas des sorts pour me faire sortir de ton lit"

"C'était de la légitime défense."

"C'était odieux."

"Tu étais mon ennemi Potter, les ennemis ne dorment pas ensemble."

"J'étais? Et que suis je maintenant?"

"Tu as la chance exceptionnelle d'être l'amant de fabuleux Draco Malfoy."

Draco ne prêta pas la moindre attention au gloussement qu'émit Harry... cela ne le concernait pas...

"Ha! Donc toi, tu as l'infime honneur d'être l'amant du géniallissime Harry Potter."

"Héééééééééééé!"

"Tu as déjà tué un seigneur noir dernièrement?"

"Non mais..."

"Bon voila, tout est dit."

"Potter, fait gaffe..."

Et Harry se prit un magnifique coussin sur la figure... suivit d'un deuxième, d'un troisième... et d'un quatrième... après tout, un Malfoy se vengeait toujours...

**oOooOooOo**

_Bon voila j'espère que cela vous aura plu. C'était un petit cadeau pour ma Maddy, et on m'a conseillé de le poster... donc :)_

_Mais assez de baliverne. Cher lecteur nous avons besoin de VOUS! Voui de vous, un different avec la geniallissime auteur Artoung ( et sadique aussi ) nous diffère ( logique pour un different )._

_**Qui? de Artoung ou de Moi est la plus sadique ?**_

_Vous qui connaissez ses fics, vous qui supportez les miennes! Dites le nous !_

_( Je tiendrais à faire remarquer que nous en somme deja a 2 votes pour Artoung et zéro pour moi :p ... preuve que je ne suis pas la plus sadique.. mais bon ... bref...)_

_Voila donc si vous pensez que :_

_Artoung est la plus sadique TAPEZ 1_

_Fanny est la plus sadique ( franchement, alors que je suis si agréable ) TAPEZ 2 ( mais c'est vraiment pas la peine )_

_Je laisse artoung clore le sujet :_

**PS de Artoung: **Chers vous, après une discussion sans résultats entre Warriormeuh et moi, nous avons décider de demander l'avis de lecteur à savoir qu'elle est la plus sadique de nous deux. Est-ce la CRUELLE et "SANS PITIE" Warriormeuh ou la "douce", "délicate" et "gentille" Artoung? Je suis sûre que vous ferez le bon choix!

_voila tapez 1! Merci :p_

_Fanny " where is my cape? She's in the wind!"_


End file.
